


Jobs

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Job - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Jobs

Clint has limited job opportunities,   
Because he has a very specific,   
Skill set.  
Well he can do other things.  
But they are hobbies.   
His skill set enables,  
Him to kill people,   
To protect others,  
And help when required.  
Shield is one of the few organisations,  
That has use for him.  
He is an assassin.  
And he is a spy.  
He is subtle.   
And quick.


End file.
